Plantilla:EmisionesCNLA
5ª temporada de The Clone Wars. - - | 1-06-2012 | 2-06-2012 | 3-06-2012 | 4-06-2012="Water War" Lunes 4 de junio | 5-06-2012="Gungan Attack" Martes 5 de junio | 6-06-2012="Prisoners" Miércoles 6 de junio | 7-06-2012="Shadow Warrior" Jueves 7 de junio | 8-06-2012="Mercy Mission" Viernes 8 de junio | 9-06-2012 | 10-06-2012 | 11-06-2012="Nomad Droids" Lunes 11 de junio | 12-06-2012="Darkness on Umbara" Martes 12 de junio | 13-06-2012="The General" Miércoles 13 de junio | 14-06-2012="Plan of Dissent" Jueves 14 de junio | 15-06-2012="Carnage of Krell" Viernes 15 de junio | 16-06-2012 | 17-06-2012 | 18-06-2012="Kidnapped" Lunes 18 de junio | 19-06-2012="Slaves of the Republic" Martes 19 de junio | 20-06-2012="Escape from Kadavo" "The General" Miércoles 20 de junio | 21-06-2012="A Friend in Need" "Plan of Dissent" Jueves 21 de junio | 22-06-2012="Deception" "Carnage of Krell" Viernes 22 de junio | 23-06-2012 | 24-06-2012 | 25-06-2012="Friends and Enemies" "Kidnapped" Lunes 25 de junio | 26-06-2012="The Box" Martes 26 de junio | 27-06-2012="Crisis on Naboo" Miércoles 27 de junio | 28-06-2012="Massacre" Jueves 28 de junio | 29-06-2012="Bounty" "Deception" Viernes 29 de junio | 30-06-2012 | 1-07-2012 | 2-07-2012="Brothers" "Friends and Enemies" Lunes 2 de julio | 3-07-2012="Revenge" "The Box" Martes 3 de julio | 4-07-2012="Water War" "Crisis on Naboo" Miércoles 4 de julio | 5-07-2012="Gungan Attack" "Massacre" Jueves 5 de julio | 6-07-2012="Prisoners" "Bounty" Viernes 6 de julio | 7-07-2012 | 8-07-2012 | 9-07-2012="Shadow Warrior" "Brothers" Lunes 9 de julio | 10-07-2012="Mercy Mission" "Revenge" Martes 10 de julio | 11-07-2012="Nomad Droids" "Water War" Miércoles 11 de julio | 12-07-2012="Darkness on Umbara" "Gungan Attack" Jueves 12 de julio | 13-07-2012="The General" "Prisoners" Viernes 13 de julio | 14-07-2012 | 1-06-2013="A War on Two Fronts" Sábado 1 de junio | 2-06-2013="Front Runners" Domingo 2 de junio | 3-06-2013 | 4-06-2013 | 5-06-2013 | 6-06-2013 | 7-06-2013 | 8-06-2013="The Soft War" Sábado 8 de junio | 9-06-2013="Tipping Points" Domingo 9 de junio | 10-06-2013 | 11-06-2013 | 12-06-2013 | 13-06-2013 | 14-06-2013 | 15-06-2013="The Gathering" Sábado 15 de junio | 16-06-2013="A Test of Strength" Domingo 16 de junio | 17-06-2013 | 18-06-2013 | 19-06-2013 | 20-06-2013 | 21-06-2013 | 22-06-2013="Bound for Rescue" Sábado 22 de junio | 23-06-2013="A Necessary Bond" Domingo 23 de junio | 24-06-2013 | 25-06-2013 | 26-06-2013 | 27-06-2013 | 28-06-2013 | 29-06-2013="Secret Weapons" Sábado 29 de junio | 30-06-2013="A Sunny Day in the Void" Domingo 30 de junio | 1-07-2013 | 2-07-2013 | 3-07-2013 | 4-07-2013 | 5-07-2013 | 6-07-2013="Missing in Action" Domingo 6 de julio | 7-07-2013="Point of No Return" Sábado 7 de julio | 8-07-2013 | 9-07-2013 | 10-07-2013 | 11-07-2013 | 12-07-2013 | 13-07-2013="Eminence" Domingo 13 de julio | 14-07-2013="Shades of Reason" Domingo 14 de julio | 17-08-2013="The Lawless" Sábado 17 de agosto | 18-08-2013 | 19-08-2013 | 20-08-2013 | 21-08-2013 | 22-08-2013 | 23-08-2013 | 24-08-2013="Sabotage" Sábado 24 de agosto | 25-08-2013 | 26-08-2013 | 27-08-2013 | 28-08-2013 | 29-08-2013 | 30-08-2013 | 31-08-2013="The Jedi Who Knew Too Much" Sábado 31 de agosto | 1-09-2013 | 2-09-2013 | 3-09-2013 | 4-09-2013 | 5-09-2013 | 6-09-2013 | 7-09-2013="To Catch a Jedi" Sábado 7 de septiembre | 8-09-2013 | 9-09-2013 | 10-09-2013 | 11-09-2013 | 12-09-2013 | 13-09-2013 | 14-09-2013="The Wrong Jedi" Domingo 14 de septiembre }} Categoría:Plantillas de portada